Severus n'aurait pas dû s'asseoir
by Wyny
Summary: Il avait craqué. Il en rêvait depuis si longtemps. Mais il n'aurait pas dû. Vraiment. En fâcheuse posture, l'espion Severus Rogue acceptait de le clamer haut et fort : la pratique n’était finalement pas incontournable "dans certains cas".


**Disclaimer** : Tout est à moi, rien n'est à **JKR**, je touche des royalties pour chaque lecteur et je suis présentement la première fortune de France. D'ailleurs je me demande bien pourquoi je poste ici alors que les éditeurs sont à mes pieds, près à imprimer jusqu'à ma liste de course si je la signe… Comment ça, vous ne me croyez pas ? Comment ça "Wyny, arrête de rêver éveillée" ?

**Note** : Non, pas de hpdm pour une fois, juste un OS très léger (non slash). Ce texte est né d'une idée farfelue de scénario que j'avais évoquée dans une review postée pour _La seconde Guerre_ de **Kimophelia** (que je vous recommande, d'ailleurs). Du coup, je me suis "autolancée" le défi de l'écrire. Et voilà. Je le dédicace donc à cette mademoiselle pour la remercier de ses jolies histoires et j'espère que ça vous fera au moins sourire.

Bonne lecture !

* * *

**Severus n'aurait pas dû s'asseoir**

~O~**  
**

Severus était un homme pragmatique. Seule la preuve matérielle trouvait grâce à ses yeux et il n'existait, selon lui, rien de mieux que la constatation physique. La lecture avait du bon, la réflexion était indispensable, mais rien n'égalait la bonne vieille pratique.

Il répétait d'ailleurs souvent au ramassis de cancres qui lui servaient d'élèves qu'ils ne pouvaient honnêtement prétendre connaître quelque chose sans en avoir fait l'expérience. Ce qui, dans le domaine des potions, revenait à tester toutes les mixtures que l'on concoctait pour en bien saisir les effets ou, si on était un tant soit peu rusé, à les faire tester par un autre.

Cependant, Severus réalisait aujourd'hui que son sacro-saint principe devait à son tour se confronter à la réalité du terrain. Et malheureusement, après de nombreuses années d'application infaillible, son Graal méthodologique prenait soudain du plomb dans l'aile. En fâcheuse position, la créature des cachots, l'infâme tyran des souterrains, le noir professeur de potions, Severus Rogue donc, acceptait aujourd'hui de le clamer haut et fort : non, l'expérience n'était finalement pas incontournable _dans certains cas_.

Que s'était-il passé ? Quel événement imprévu pouvait lui avoir ainsi fait revoir ses positions ? Inutile de le demander au principal intéressé. La honte lui clouait le bec et il préférait fermer les yeux sous la lumière aveuglante du soleil de midi, maudissant intérieurement les responsables de son malheur. Et étrangement, pour une fois, Harry Potter n'était pas la victime de son courroux. En réalité, il ne s'agissait même pas de Gryffondors. Non, aujourd'hui, ceux que l'ex-mangemort vouait aux enfers portaient les noms de Draco et Narcissa Malfoy.

Oui. Nu, barbouillé de confiture et attaché à la girouette de la plus haute tour de Poudlard, Severus n'en menait pas large. Mais il jurait, bien qu'un peu tard, qu'on ne l'y prendrait plus.

Il n'aurait pas dû s'asseoir. Vraiment, il n'aurait pas dû.

~O~

C'était parti. Une des plus importantes batailles que le monde magique allait connaître était lancée. Le maître venait de transplaner, entraînant avec lui ses fidèles mangemorts. Ce soir, Poudlard allait trembler. Ce soir, des sorts allaient pleuvoir, frapper. Ce soir, des ennemis allaient tomber, des alliés succomber. Ce soir, oui, ce soir, le Survivant et le Seigneur des Ténèbres affrontaient leur destiné.

Alors c'était ce soir. Ce soir ou jamais. Depuis le temps qu'il en rêvait, le sort lui souriait enfin. C'était sa chance. Sa seule et unique chance. Jamais une telle opportunité ne se représenterait. Demain, le Lord Noir serait vaincu, son empire et ses possessions détruits, ou il serait vainqueur, posant à nouveau ses fesses dessus. C'était donc le moment d'agir.

Ainsi, tandis que le monde retenait son souffle, - et accessoirement que Voldemort était absent pour cause d'affaire urgente à régler aux alentours d'un certain château écossais –Severus, pris de folie, fit ce qu'il n'aurait jamais cru possible : il posa son humble postérieur sur le royal siège en or, rembourré de coussins en taffetas et duvet d'oie, de son maître.

La sensation était exquise, sans commune mesure avec le plus douillet des fauteuils de sa petite suite professorale. L'assise était moelleuse, suffisamment pour que le corps s'y moule, mais pas assez pour que s'en soit une gène. L'inclinaison était parfaite, permettant de s'avachir tout en ayant l'air droit et ferme. Le dossier sculpté évasé qui partait de part et d'autre de ses épaules en un branchage de torsades compliquées serties de gemmes conférait une sensation de protection et de puissance galvanisante.

Severus était aux anges. Le précieux siège était enfin apprécié à sa juste valeur.

Ce fauteuil le tentait depuis longtemps, très longtemps. En fait, il l'avait attiré dès que le sculpteur d'art, paix à son âme, l'avait amené dans la grande salle du QG des ténèbres sur commande du Lord. Chaque réunion était alors devenue une torture. Voir un si beau chef-d'œuvre sous les fesses de ce mage trop égocentrique pour en saisir toute la splendeur le rendait malade.

Alors quand le Lord lui avait ordonné de rester en retrait quelques minutes pour replacer les protections magiques du manoir une fois les troupes parties, il n'avait pas laissé passer cette occasion et s'était précipité dans la salle du trône sitôt les derniers mangemorts transplanés. Et maintenant, il profitait.

L'espion se redressa soudain, cambré comme un top-model, une moue méprisante accrochée aux lèvres et les narines retroussées de dégoût.

« Mes fidèles mangemorts, imita-t-il d'une voix sifflante. L'heure est venue. Ce soir, ce cloporte asthmatique de Potter mourra. Oui, ce soir, je bouge enfin mon hideux gros derrière de ce sublime pose-fesses et m'en vais prouver aux sorciers qui en doutaient encore que je suis bien le fruit des amours éthyliques de Maugrey Fol'œil et Gilderoy Lockart, hasardeux mélange d'un cinglé paranoïaque et d'un bellâtre égocentrique. »

Severus, ravi de sa trouvaille métaphorique, scanna d'un œil mauvais une foule imaginaire de silhouettes capuchonnées, avant de reprendre son discours.

« McNair ! Infâme cancrelat, comment oses-tu te présenter devant moi ? Tu sais très bien que ta face ne me revient pas. Quand on est aussi harmonieux qu'un croupion de scrout-à-pétard sexuellement possédé par un hippogriffe, on se jette le sort ultime. Hors de ma vue, détritus ! »

Après un dernier petit rire sardonique et un soupir de contentement, l'ex-mangemort songea qu'il était peut-être temps de rejoindre son camp avant que Voldemort et ses troupes ne parviennent à passer les défenses magiques de Poudlard. Il prit appui sur les accoudoirs ornés d'arabesques pour se lever quand …

_Clic_

L'espion aux cheveux gras stoppa tout mouvement, tétanisé. Une petite aspérité venait de s'enfoncer de quelques millimètres sous la pression de son index gauche. Et alors qu'il se maudissait de ne pas avoir songé plus tôt que le trône pouvait être piégé, les notes rock'n roll d'un vieil air moldu vibrèrent soudain dans la salle silencieuse.

« _You know I can be found, sitting home all alone,  
If you can't come around, at least please telephone.  
Don't be cruel to a heart that's true_...»

Il relâcha légèrement sa poigne sur le siège, bousculant une petite pierre bleue avec le pouce. La musique changea aussitôt, remplacée par un air plus langoureux.

« _Well, since my baby left me,  
I found a new place to dwell.  
Its down at the end of lonely street  
At heartbreak hotel_..._»_

Un sourire narquois vint étirer ses lèvres alors que son cerveau enregistrait une pensée des plus étranges : le Seigneur des ténèbres craquait pour les chansons certes entraînantes mais ô combien mièvres du plus célèbre des crooners moldus, Elvis Presley. L'information valait son pesant de cacahouètes. Draco, son filleul, allait sûrement mourir de rire en l'apprenant.

Intrigué, Severus examina plus attentivement les accoudoirs en or. Un rubis de la taille d'un gros orteil s'enclencha sous ses doigts, propulsant dans l'air un nuage parfumé, et son sourire s'agrandit encore. Du lilas. Une fragrance fort peu compatible avec l'image de froide cruauté que son soi-disant maître entretenait depuis toujours.

Il fallait que Severus raconte cela à sa douce Narcissa, compagne de ses jours (et de ses nuits) depuis qu'elle avait quitté son mangemort de mari quelques mois plus tôt. Celui-ci avait en effet découvert qu'elle l'espionnait au profit de l'Ordre du Phénix. La belle avait fuit et annoncé au monde entier que son fils et elle soutenaient Dumbledore, révélant au passage que si le grand blond maniait avec virtuose sa baguette en bois, il en était tout autrement de celle de chair, faisant de lui un bien piètre amant, et que de toute façon elle préférait les bruns ténébreux. Sûr qu'elle apprécierait l'ironie d'un tel accessoire sur le trône du Lord Noir.

Et tandis que les chansons du King s'enchaînaient, l'espion au nez crochu poursuivit son inspection du fauteuil, dénichant maintes autres fonctions cachées. Il avait successivement enclenché un chauffe-nuque et un ventilateur à vitesse modulable, un appareil à cocktail pressant les fruits sous ses yeux dans un verre à pied décoré d'un petit parasol, un Captevoix dernier cri contenant diverses notes orales de Vodemort (remarques anodines comme ignobles plans de batailles), une polisseuse à ongle, un petit repose-pied en poil de lapin, une boule à facette très seventies (chez les sorciers aussi la _Fièvre du samedi soir _avait fait fureur), un jeu de fléchettes avec une photo de Potter punaisée en son centre, une grande lampe à UV et même un objet de forme phallique qui avait manqué le faire mourir de peur en apparaissant entre ses jambes et dont il préférait ne pas chercher la fonction.

Sa sinistrose des cachots s'amusait donc comme un petit fou, donnant de temps en temps un ordre farfelu à un serviteur masqué imaginaire, quand il cliqua sur une petite pierre turquoise. Et là, il manqua défaillir de bonheur : le fauteuil était équipé d'une fonction massante.

Extatique, Severus se laissa bercer par les douces vibrations et les notes suaves de _Love me Tender_. Lentement, son corps tendu se délassa et son esprit partit vagabonder loin d'ici, dans des contrées verdoyantes où les cascades étaient jus de citrouille et les arbres fondants du chaudron, où le Lord Noir était un amuseur public montreur d'ours et Harry Potter un lapin farceur en culotte rouge à imprimés vifs d'or.

Au moment où le professeur de potions s'abandonna totalement au sommeil, l'Ordre du Phénix assistait avec résignation à la chute de la dernière barrière magique de Poudlard.

~O~

« Par ce pervers de Merlin et ses ouailles aux cuisses faciles ! Comment as-tu osé ? Comment as-tu pu nous faire une chose pareille ! »

Si Narcissa Malfoy était une magnifique créature d'apparence douce et raffinée, toutes les personnes qui l'entendirent au moment où elle mit la main sur Severus peu après la bataille - autrement dit tout Poudlard et sans doute la moitié de Pré-au-Lard - comprirent que les chatons aussi pouvaient sortir les griffes.

« Et moi qui me rongeais d'inquiétude en te cherchant parmi les corps tombés au combat ! explosa-t-elle. Espèce de.. de gougnafier !

- Franchement Sev', je ne comprends pas, ajouta Draco, à peine plus calme qu'elle. Nom d'un troll tyrolien, mais comment est-ce que tu as pu _t'endormir_ le soir de la bataille finale ? »

C'était sûr. Il n'aurait pas dû s'asseoir.

Sa petite sieste improvisée lui avait effectivement fait manquer la bataille. Les deux camps s'étaient violemment affrontés pendant qu'il vadrouillait au pays des songes, faisant nombres de victimes de part et d'autre. Le sang avait coulé à flots, gorgeant les terres de Poudlard. Et finalement, après deux longues heures de combats acharnés, Potter l'avait emporté sur Voldemort. D'une manière assez étrange d'ailleurs. Le mage noir était littéralement mort noyé sous un trop grand flot d'amour, généré par un sort au nom à coucher dehors : le _Charme du Bisounours._

Severus avait ouvert les yeux peu après, subitement sorti de son sommeil par le brusque impact de son arrière-train sur le sol meuble d'une grande prairie. Comme prédit, toutes les possessions de Voldemort créées par magie noire s'étaient simplement volatilisées quelques minutes après son décès. Manoir et trône de luxe compris.

L'espion aux yeux d'onyx avait parfaitement saisi ce qu'impliquait la disparition du QG mangemort et s'était précipité à Poudlard, angoissé pour les siens, ne se doutant pas une seconde de l'accueil qui lui serait réservé. Parce qu'honnêtement, s'il avait su, il aurait pas venu, comme l'aurait très justement dit l'un des personnages d'un roman moldu à succès.

« Je me faisais un sang d'encre ! hurla Narcissa, perdant toute contenance. Je m'imaginais déjà trouver ton corps sans vie, horriblement mutilé. Je me suis fait mille et un scénarii plus affreux les uns que les autres. Draco a même demandé au jeune monsieur Potter, qui n'avait pourtant pas que ça à faire, de regarder sur sa carte enchantée s'il ne te trouvait pas. Mais rien. Tu n'étais nulle part. Et te voilà qui arrive soudain, frais comme une plante à Pipallon, pour nous annoncer que tout va bien, que si tu n'étais pas là c'est _simplement_ parce que tu _faisais la sieste_ ! Tout ça pour satisfaire un caprice idiot !

- Mais, Cissa, … ma chérie…

- Tais-toi ! Pas la peine de me donner du « ma chérie ». Pas de « ma chérie ». Plus de « ma chérie » ! Je t'en veux énormément, Severus Rogue.

- Moi de même, crut bon de préciser Draco, foudroyant son parrain du regard.

- Ce… ce n'est pas si grave... voyons… C'est jour de fête aujourd'hui. Nous avons triomphé, n'est-ce pas ? Nous allons pouvoir enfin vivre en paix. Sortons les étendards et haut les cœurs ! »

Severus se tut, ne sachant comment interpréter les deux regards calculateurs qui se posèrent sur lui, visiblement travaillés par une idée made in Malfoy qui risquait d'être fort désagréable pour sa personne.

Et il eut malheureusement raison. Un étendard des plus étranges fut offert aux caprices du vent, sur la plus haute tour de Poudlard.

Il n'aurait pas dû s'asseoir. Vraiment, il n'aurait pas dû

FIN

* * *

_Voilà ! Que pensez-vous du châtiment infligé à Severus ?_

_Merci d'avoir lu jusqu'ici._

_Bisous à tous._

_(anonymes, vous trouverez un lien vers les RAR dans mon profil)_

_Pour info :_

_Le première chanson, _Don't be cruel_, a été écrite par Otis Blackwell et Elvis Presley. La deuxième, _Heartbreak hotel_, est de Mae Boren Axton et Tommy Durden, dont l'interprétation la plus célèbre est celle d'Elvis. _Love me Tender_, enfin, a été écrite par Ken Darby pour, devinez qui, Elvis._

_(Moi, fan ? Naannnn…)_


End file.
